


I hear your work's informed by queens

by feverbeats



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So today we do battle like this," Laufey says softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear your work's informed by queens

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Chump Change" by The New Pornographers. I don't usually write narrators quite this unreliable. It makes me tense.

Kings and queens do battle everywhere, not only where swords meet.

When Odin's armies war with the Jotun hordes across the surface of Midgard, Odin fights King Laufey with every weapon he has. Laufey fights back with weapons of his own, with magic and words and—

And he and Odin meet in an ashy, decimated valley. There used to be human dwelling here, but they have been burned. Odin realizes, distantly, that his warriors must have done it accidentally in battle, as the Jotun army does not use fire.

Odin toes aside a charred stick of wood and watches Laufey across the valley. Laufey glows faintly blue in the near dusk, towering over Odin.

"Come, then," Odin says, his voice ringing out across the valley.

Laufey smiles, his teeth sharp, and strides through the dust and smoke to meet Odin.

Odin understands this as the battle it is, meeting Laufey on his terms in the wreckage he has created out of the world that worships Odin.

"All-Father," Laufey says in his deep, reverberating voice. Here, away from his ice caverns, his confidence does not ring as true.

"King Laufey." Odin has already told Laufey to stop this madness; he will not tell him again. One warning.

Laufey frowns. "You speak to me in your tongue, as always. And again, you mistranslate."

Laufey has accused him off this before, but Odin never pays him any heed. Someone who has doen the things Laufey has done has no right to request special favors. And since he tore out Odin's eye, Odin has been even less inclined to learn the forms of address Laufey prefers. (In the tongue of the Jotun, it is not king or queen, but _ruler_. Not son or daughter, but _child_.)

"Forgive me if I have more pressing matters at hand," Odin says. "You have wrought destruction on this place." His sweeping gesture takes in the empty valley.

Laufey comes closer, his eyes shining red. " _I?_ As ever, your lies surpass mine three times over."

Almost without thinking, Odin's heavily gloved hand catches Laufey's wrist in his hand and drawn the Jotun to him. Laufey, of course, allows himself to be drawn. He could resist if he wanted, but he never resists.

"So today we do battle like this," Laufey says softly.

"We will do battle in every way, until one of us ends this," Odin returns. A day from now, a month, a year, he may fell Laufey on the battlefield. But these things take time, and he will have his little victories, the ones that Laufey will understand.

Laufey changes, not a shifting of his body or a blurring of the air, something in between. He becomes an icy maiden, smaller than any Jotun but colder than any Aesir. Odin knows the frost won't burn his flesh, though, because it never has in the past.

The first step of the dance is this: Odin twists Laufey's suddenly-smaller wrist in his hand and _hurls_ Laufey savagely into the remains of a dwelling.

Laufey rises from the ashes, hissing with pain. Her chest is still bare, but the transformation has left it somewhat more appealing. "You wound me, All-Father." She does not change her voice with her body, Odin has noted.

"Always." Odin forces sadness into his voice over the savagery. "Come to me."

She comes, willing as ever, picking her way back through the rubble. "How would you have me?"

She is always passive like this, and he does not trust it, no more than he trusts his own reasons for doing this. Odin grabs her and shoves her up against the wall of the dwelling beside him, hoping the wall holds, not caring if it doesn’t.

Laufey groans and tilts her head back, her eyes red slits. "Of course. Why not degrade me further? And last month, when you let me ride you? Was that at least a small concession to my power as ruler of Jotunheim?"

Odin runs his tongue along Laufey's neck, ignore the fact that it almost sticks. "Having you writhing on my cock like a whore does not garner my respect, Laufey."

She arches her back and allows Odin's hands to fall on her breasts. "No. Your understanding of power is very one-dimensional. As is much of your understanding." Odin squeezes one of her nipples hard, and she gasps. "Ah, please."

Odin laughs. "You would beg me, like someone's queen?"

Laufey's eyes flash. "But you forget, All-Father. When I am like this, I _am_ the queen of Jotunheim to your eyes."

Odin let's Laufey's deep voice roll over him. Laufey has said these words before, in many battles, but Odin has never understood. He does not care to. He pushes up Laufey's loincloth and squeezes her thigh hard.

Laufey wraps one leg around Odin, undoing his clothing with her skillful fingers. Odin has often dreampt of those hands, both masculine and feminine and always with nails too sharp.

Laufey's nails leave trails of red across Odin's stomach, so he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, groping her roughly with the other hand. This is his great enemy, the king who has brought so much ruin. It comforts him somewhat.

When he releases Laufey's hand, she reaches for his cock, but Odin bats her away. Instead, he strokes himself harder while she presses herself against him, skin cool to the touch.

"All-Father," she gasps when he pushes the head of his cock inside her. Odin enters her more roughly than he might have, angry at the shivers of pleasure her words send down his spine.

"You are going to take all of me," he whispers in her ear. Soon, he will destroy King Laufey on the battlefield. Here, he will destroy Queen Laufey yet again as he fucks her into desperation.

"All of you," she echoes, and she pulls him closer.

He rocks into her, pushing past the coolness of her skin, power building inside him like a sword. Her leg is wrapped tightly around her, and she's making deep, ragged gasping sounds. It sounds as though he is killing her.

"I want you to come inside me," Laufey gasps, her nails biting into his skin.

Odin groans and lifts her up against the wall, letting both her legs wrap around his waist. "Tell me again."

She makes a pained sound, but he knows by now that she likes pain. "I want your seed inside me. I want its heat, I want its power."

Odin fucks her harder.

"I want you to mark me with it," Laufey gasps, panting against Odin's skin. "I want you to leave me devastated and full. I want you to spill inside me and wreck my body for all others."

Odin comes, driving both of their bodies forward and shattering the wall. They tumble together in the dust, bodies still connected.

Laufey's cheek is bleeding, but she seems to pay it no mind. When Odin pulls out, she reaches between her legs and brings herself off with a few more strokes of her long fingers.

When they stand, both shakily from exertion, Laufey does not change back to male as she often does.

Odin redresses, not looking at Laufey. As always, he feels somewhat shamed, rather than satisfied as he always believes he will. "Now that I have taken what I would of you," he says, "I must return to help my men regroup."

Laufey smooths the cloth at her waist and looks at the stars. "Oh yes? I took something from you, as well."

Odin wonders if this is anything but empty posturing. He has had her in every way and she knows it. "You have already taken my eye. What more?"

Laufey smiles, her features sharp and secretive. "This, you gave willingly."

"Explain."

Laufey laughs mirthlessly and turns to go. "The child I bear will be a monster." She picks her way slowly back through the field of ash, her naked back glittering blue, her head held high and regal.

Odin could go after her, but he doesn't. Even if it's true, he has no desire to do anything but forget her words.


End file.
